Picnic Obligatorio
by Harumaki03
Summary: Estar en una relación a veces implicaba discutir por algo como "salir a un día de picnic/payasadas/tonterías" que aunque al principio era una molestia, tenías la certeza de que al final del día seria una decisión acertada y disfrutable para ambos. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #19: Picnic.


**"Picnic Obligatorio"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Estar en una relación a veces implicaba discutir por algo como _"salir a un día de picnic/payasadas/tonterías"_ que aunque al principio era una molestia, tenías la certeza de que al final del día seria una decisión acertada y disfrutable para ambos.

 **Nota:** Ahm, probando, uno, dos, tres... Tema **#19**... ¡Al aire! _(Estos temas se hacen más difíciles cada día xD)._

 **Prompt #19:** _Picnic_.

 **-/-/-**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

—¡Sasuke, deja de estar meditando y trae la nevera! —el Uchiha apretó la mandíbula al escuchar a su prometida gritarle.

Podría sencillamente llevar las cosas, dejarlas con los demás, alegar que había olvidado algo en el auto y largarse sin que nadie lo notará.

Claro, pensó con ironía, cerrando con el codo el baúl del auto sosteniendo la nevera, con Karin podría lograr esa treta, _claro_.

—¿Porqué te has tardado tanto? —Naruto le quitó la nevera de las manos y le miró enarcando una ceja.

—Contaba hormigas —gruñó Sasuke, mirando al cielo que era demasiado azul y brillante para su gusto.

—Deja de quejarte, hombre —murmuró cerca de Sasuke un castaño con expresión apática —al menos puedes mirar las nubes.

—Ese es tu placer, Shikamaru —se burló Naruto —él _teme_ probablemente quería quedarse en casa viendo-

—Avanzando trabajo —le cortó Sasuke, provocando una carcajada en los otros dos.

—Eh, ustedes tres, ¿qué tanto balbucean? —se acercó Sakura —ya vamos a jugar —Naruto sonrió, Shikamaru suspiró y Sasuke bufó.

Iba a ser una larga mañana.

 **-/-/-**

—¡Corre Naruto, corre! —gritaba Sakura mientras veía a su novio correr al área designada para el touchdown.

—¡Sai, bloquealo, Sai! —gritaba Ino, echándole ánimos al pelinegro que trataba de alcanzar al rubio.

—¡Naruto, vamos, vamos! —apoyaba por igual Karin.

A Naruto le cayó encima Kiba, tratando de detenerlo pero había sido tarde, ya que el rubio había logrado pasar la línea de anotación.

—¡Yosh! —gritó Naruto con emoción, aún con Kiba sobre su espalda—. ¡Ya bájate! —se quejó. Los demás empezaron a reír y Sasuke se limpio el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo.

—Maldición... —Shikamaru se dejó caer a la sombra del árbol, respirando de forma agitada—. Naruto es un monstruo —masculló.

—¡Já! ¡Toma eso, _cerda_! —señaló Sakura con orgullo.

—¿De qué hablas? Fue su primera anotación después de muchos intentos fallidos —negó con su cabeza —Sasuke-kun hizo casi todas las anotaciones, _frentona_.

Poco a poco fueron sentándose cerca del árbol a tomar aire y refrescarse.

Karin alzó su mirada cuando Sasuke se detuvo delante de sí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó y él toco una de sus rodillas con la punta del pie.

—Hazme sitio —murmuró, Karin puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un espacio.

—¡Me duele todo! —se quejó Naruto.

—Bueno, después de caerte casi todo el mundo encima, creo que es normal —se burló Temari, tomando un poco de jugo.

Sasuke escuchó todo lo que hablaban pero sin prestarle atención en realidad. A pesar de que habría preferido mil veces quedarse en casa y avanzar en su trabajo, tampoco sería tan desagradecido por ese pequeño tiempo que podía compartir con sus amigos.

Karin le pasó la cesta de sándwiches que él miró con escepticismo y ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Aún estas enojado por venir? —cuestionó ella en voz baja mientras él tomaba un sándwich. Sasuke negó ligeramente con su cabeza dando un mordisco al mismo.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula mientras masticaba, Karin sabía cuanto detestaba tener que hacer esas salidas de picnic cada cuatro o cinco meses _(solo por la pereza y el dolor de cabeza que le provocaba pensar en todos hablando a la vez como si fueran estudiantes de primaria)_ pero también cuanto disfrutaba al final del día.

Sintió que Karin lo miraba intensamente y el chasqueó la lengua.

—No voy a agradecerte —murmuró por lo bajo, tomando un poco de la soda que ella le paso unos minutos antes.

Ella soltó una risita irónica.

—Ni falta que hace —se burló ella mientras Sasuke apartaba la mirada.

—¡Eh, teme, vamos a retomar el juego! —Sasuke tenía el resto del sándwich a medio camino cuando Naruto lo jaló del brazo.

—¿Q-qué? ¡Eh, oye! —se quejó Sasuke, apenas pasándole la botella de la soda a Karin—. ¡Maldito _dobe_ , aún no terminaba...! —seguía quejándose mientras Kiba le palmeaba el hombro y caminaban al centro del parque.

Karin se recostó del tronco del árbol mientras le veía discutir a su manera con Naruto. Estar en una relación a veces implicaba discutir por algo como _"salir a un día de picnic/payasadas/tonterías"_ que aunque al principio era una molestia, tenías la certeza de que al final del día seria una decisión acertada y disfrutable para ambos.

Y en ese tipo de discusiones, ella siempre salía ganando.

 **-/-/-**

—Estoy agotada —suspiró Karin, dejándose caer en la cama con los brazos abiertos de par en par.

—Hmph —Sasuke dejo la bolsa con su ropa a un lado de la cama mientras tomaba asiento en la misma, sintiendo como su cuerpo gritaba " _aah_ " de alivio.

—Pero... —Sasuke sintió el movimiento de la cama al Karin moverse y ladeó un poco su cabeza solo para encontrar el rostro de ella —¿no te sientes aliviado de haber ido? —lo abrazaba por la espalda, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro masculino.

Sasuke volvió su cabeza al frente y Karin lo sintió soltar el aire y relajarse.

—Algo —acarició una de las manos de Karin de forma distraída —pero estoy agotado —murmuró.

—Y... ¿en verdad no vas a darme las gracias? —dijo, con tono suspicaz y él soltó una risa seca y negó con su cabeza.

—Te dije que no lo haría... —Karin sonrió y depositó un beso en la sien del moreno, sorprendiéndolo.

—Nada perdía con intentarlo de nuevo —se separó de Sasuke y salió de la cama —tomaré el baño primero —Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero yo...

—Y te advierto desde ya que iremos a la próxima salida de picnic también —Sasuke se dejó caer hacia atrás, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

¡Que mujer tan terca!

—Eres una desalmada —dijo, aún cubriendo su rostro.

—Mira quién habla —se burló ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sasuke suspiró. En verdad era un lastre tener que salir y hacer vida social, pero reconocía que al final agradecía esa forma de quitarle un poco de estrés por parte de la pelirroja.

Se sentó en la cama y esbozó una sonrisa muy pequeña mientras se ponía de pie, dirigiendo sus pasos al baño.

Era momento de darle las "gracias" _(por su salida y consiguiente agotamiento físico)_ de forma apropiada a su pelirroja prometida.

 **—Fin—**

No sé qué acabo de escribir, en verdad. Lo aseguro, jajajaja. Era una cosa **SasuKarin** y termino el pueblo involucrado, oh God.

¿Porqué fútbol americano y no balón pie? No sé. ¿Por qué no baseball o a las carreras? ¡No lo sé! En fin, este escrito es un montón de galimatías que espero de algún modo logre ser entendido _(?)_ y apreciado _(?)_.

¡Hace calor! ¡Quien tenga frío que me haga el favor de mandarme un poco! ¡Gracias! Sin más...

¡Ja ne!


End file.
